Onii-Chan, and Otouto
by Marichat4ever
Summary: When Judar woke up, he wasn't expecting Chibi to be asleep in his lap...


Aladdin sighed defeatedly as he walked through the orchard behind the palace. He was supposed to be having a lesson with Yam, but she was called away by Sinbad, and now he was bored beyond belief. Yam was supposed to be showing him how to properly use his Ice Magic, seeing as that was the main magic that he couldn't properly use.

He walked into an area filled with peach trees, when suddenly-

 _BONK!_

"Oww!" Aladdin yelled.

He looked down, to see what had hit him on the head, to find that it was a half eaten peach.

He leaned down to pick it up, and examined it for a second. It would have been normal, I mean, he was surrounded by peach tree's, but this was half eaten. He looked up, and froze when he saw why.

Judar was sitting on one of the branches, half asleep.

Aladdin sighed in relief that the older Magi was asleep, but he also did it in annoyance, because Judar most likely had stolen the peaches from the Orchard. Aladdin would have to tell Sinbad of Judar's sneaking in and-

Aladdin's thoughts came to a halt, when a little lightbulb went off in his brain. Judar's main majic was Ice! He could help him!

Aladdin knew it was a long shot, especially what with Judar obviously not liking him. But it was worth the shot.

Overlooking the fact that Judar worked with Al-Thamen, Aladdin really looked up to him. He was powerful, and new so much more about being a Magi. Aladdin had really wanted to befriend him at first, you know, up until the point when he punched him in the face…

Aladdin climbed up the tree, and sat down in front of Judar.

"Hey, Judar?"

...Nothing. The Dark Magi stayed silent and asleep, ignoring Aladdin completely. His hair was resting over his shoulder, and his arms hanging at his sides.

Aladdin just stared at him for a second, before he smiled happily. Oh well, he would just wait until Judar woke up.

* * *

When Judar woke up, he had to take a second to recall his surroundings. He looked around and sighed at the sight of only peach trees. He must have fallen asleep while eating the Peaches he stole. Well, at least he wasn't caught.

He started to sit up and stretch, when suddenly, he felt something heavy in his lap start to fall at his movement. Only slightly panicking, he grabbed the heavy sack before it could fall off his lap. Once it was securely back onto his lap, he actually let his eyes look at what it was, and he was in shock.

"CHIBI?!"

Aladdin grumbled something unintelligible, and continued to sleep on. Judar blinked a few times in confusion before looking the small Magi up and down in confusion.

What the hack was he doing, sleeping on his lap, in a peach tree? When did he even get there?!

Judar gave him a little shake,"Chibi. Wake up. What are you doing here?"

Aladdin ignored him though, and continued to sleep. Judar sighed and looked around. No one was around, and due to the leaves, no one should see them from the palace, so…

Judar sighed defeatedly, and layed Aladdin back down on him. He wrapped his arms around him protectively, so that he wouldn't fall down from movement.

He would never admit it, but he cared, only a bit, for Aladdin. Most of the time, he was like an annoying little brother to him. Besides, he would just blame him for it afterwards, seeing as he didn't recall falling asleep with him in his arms.

The second they were both awake though, he was gonna freeze Chibi in an icicle.

* * *

Yamraiha, Sinbad, Alibaba, and Morgiana, were all walking around the orchard, looking for Aladdin. When Yam had come back, he had gone missing, and she couldn't find him anywhere. The 4 had been searching for almost an hour now, and there was still no sign of the little Magi.

Suddenly, from where the other three where in the gardens, they heard Yam call to them from inside the peach tree area. They all ran towards the tree's, to find Yamraiha standing silently beneath one.

Alibaba ran up to her,"Yam! Did you find Aladdin?!"

Yam turned to them and smiled, nodding silently. She lifted her finger to her lips, in a shushing manner, and pointed upwards.

The three looked up, and their jaws dropped at what they saw.

Aladdin was lying asleep, on top of an unconscious Judar, up on a high brach. Judar was hugging him posessively, and Aladdin was tightly cling to Judar's ponytail.

Alibaba slowly pointed up to Judar,"Why is he…?"

Yam giggled lightly,"Aren't they cute? Judar's actually quite peaceful like this. Although, I do wonder why Aladdin went up to him…"

Sinbad chuckled and started to walk off,"Well, let's just let them rest. I'll pound Judar for stealing the peaches later."

Morgiana looked back to him in surprise,"You're not really gonna leave Aladdin up there with him, are you?"

"He's fine. When Judar wakes up, he'll probably be to asleep to start something. Let's just leave them at peace for now."

* * *

When Judar woke back up, he looked down to Aladdin, and his left eye twitched in annoyance at what he saw.

Aladdin was tightly holding onto his segmented ponytail, like it was some kind of lifeline. But that wasn't the problem, oh no. The problem was that he was unconsciously biting at the end of the ponytail, like it was some kind of candy.

Judar growled a bit in annoyance, before huffing and trying to ignore it.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Aladdin woke up slowly, his eyes blinking without unison. He looked around, to see he was lying on the tree branch, but where was-?

"Oi, Chibi. You up yet?"

Aladdin looked up, to find that his head was lying on Judars la, as the older Magi was sitting up, with his legs dangling off to the side. Aladdin sat up rubbing his eyes, and yawned.

"Yeah, I think… What time is it?"

Judar sighed and gave a nonchalant shrug,"By the looks of it, it's almost dinner time. Their gonna be starting their dumb festival, so I should be leaving soon."

Aladdin stopped and looked to him in surprise,"What? Why?! Can't you stay for the festival?"

Judar blinked at Aladdin incredulously. "What? Why? I don't know if you noticed twerp, but people don't exactly favor me all that much in this country."

Aladdin's head tilted to the side as he watched Judar jump down to the ground.

"Then why did you come here?"

Judar looked up to him and shrugged,"Sindrias got the best peaches and food in the world. Back in Kou, they feed us all this fancy stuff where you can't pronounce it's name unless you practiced during the entire time you made it. I'd rather eat the stuff here."

Aladdin looked down to the ground, and shook his head. Yeah right, as if he was gonna actually jump that. It had taken him a few minutes just to climb the dang tree. He slowly started to try and climb down, but he tripped and ended up hanging from the branch. His fingers slipped in a matter of seconds, and he fell. Thankfully, Judar caught him in incredible ease. Infact, Judar found it a little too easy.

Judar held Aladdin up from under his arms, and started to bounce him up and down in confusion,"Woah, why the heck are you so light? I know you're small, but this is just weird."

Aladdin sighed sadly,"I just recently got back from Magnostadt. For the first entire month and a half there, I did nothing but body strengthening. I ended up adding it into my daily routine, because my teacher Myers made it too overly natural for me from then on. Yam and the others say I need to gain some more weight, but I keep on burning it off."

Judar set him down and started to walk off,"Oh yeah, you went to that school, didn't you? Did you get any stronger, or do you still battle pathetically?"

Aladdin ran up beside him and smiled proudly,"Yup! I'm super strong now! I can even use all 8 Magic Types!"

Judar hummed,"Oh, really?" he wasn't really interested.

Aladdin gasped and grabbed Judar's hand, pulling him to a halt. Judar looked down to him and groaned.

"What?"

"I just remembered why I went up the tree to you!" Aladdin smiled up to Judar happily,"Judar! You're main Magic is Ice Magic, right?"

Judar rose a skeptical brow,"Yeah?"

Aladdin looked up to him with starry eyes,"Can you teach me?!"

Judar blinked once before looking completely dumbfounded,"Huh?"

Aladdin let go of his hand and smiled happily, nodding his head. "Yeah! Your Ice magic is so cool! I specialize in fire and wind magic, but I can use the other types. I'm good at all of them, except Ice. Whenever I seem to form the ice, my flames appear, and they end up melting it right away…"

Judar shook his head,"Why should I? Besides, can't you just ask Ms. Witch?"

"Who, Yam?" Aladdin laughed nervously,"Yeah, but, she always tries to teach me things step by step, and it usually takes a long time. I mean, I really appreciate it, and it's super helpful when she does, but…"

Judar chuckled,"Too slow?"

Aladdin groaned exasperatedly,"It takes _forever_! I'm extremely impatient, and I wanna learn right away!"

Juar shrugged,"That's not that strange. I mean, you are a Magi. The 2 of us had to be somewhat related in some kind of way. Our patience level is on par."

Aladdin looked up to him hopefully,"So… will you teach me?"

Judar looked at him carefully for a minute, before considering his options. He could say no, and laugh at Aladdin disappointment. Besides, it wasn't his job to train the little squirt. They were supposed to be enemies, weren't they? But then again, he could also say yes, and be continuously praised of his awesomeness. He was in Kou, but that was getting old and boring to him.

If he taught the twerp in a certain way, then the kid might just become like him more, and be slightly more tolerable. Hmmm… it was a difficult decision…

Aladdin smiled brightly,"And! If you're the one teaching me Magic, then ou can stay here in Sindria, and take all the peaches and food you want!"

Well, there's his answer.

Judar smiled brightly,"Deal!"

* * *

Yam looked around, but sighed, and took back to her seat next to Morgiana and Sinbad.

"Where's Aladdin? He should have been here by now. No way is both he and Judar asleep."

Sinbad shrugged,"Who knows. Don't worry to much about it though. He'll show up."

"Hey Guy's!" Aladdin called to thm.

Sinbad chuckled,"Speak of the devil!" he turned around to the little Magi,"Aladdin, what took you so- ?!"

Sinbad stopped short as he and the other 2 stared in shock at the sight before them.

Aladdin stood next to Judar, as they both looked beaten up, slightly burned, and drenched in water. Judar's hair was all tousled, and braided in a similar way to that of Aladdin's, while Aladdin's looked somewhat of how Judars usually looked.

Aladdin laughed happily to hem and waved,"Hey uys! What we miss?"

Sinbad blinked a few times before clearing his throat,"Umm, n-nothing but, umm... What exactly-?"

Aladdin laughed happily and linked arms with Judar,"Judar was teaching me how to properly use my Ice Magic! Now, I can make huge ice shards, and can even make it snow now! Cool, right?!"

Morgiana sighed and grabbed 2 towels, handing one to each Magi. "If you were using Ice Magic, then why are you both burned?"

Judar sighed and rubbed his arms with the towel. "Chibi her decides he wanted to make snow, but he misunderstood how to make it. He tried to do it physically, thinking of just crushing the ice up. It would have just turned it to hail, but he didn't listen. And instead off just crushing the ice, he thought of the oh-so-brilliant idea of melting it down to size, which failed epicly in more ways than one."

Aladdin chuckled nervously,"The ice was above us when I set it aflame. The fire hit us, and the water drenched us. The leftover ice hit us on the head."

Alibaba shook his head and chuckled,"Whatever. C'mon, grab some food and take a seat- The play's about to start!"

Aladdin froze and smiled nervously,"Wait, you mean the-?"

Alibaba snickered,"Their doing a repeat for when we went to Zagaan's dungeon."

Aladdin's head fell sadly, causing Judar to look at him weirdly. Just what was so bad about some play?

* * *

He thought too soon.

Judar was currently sitting next to Alibaba, as they both were laughing their eyes out at the play. The man playing Aladdin had just come onto the stage, and it was the same man as last time.

"Why the hell is Aladdin so buff?!" Judar howled out, as he and Alibaba were rolling in laughter.

Aladdin sighed and took another bite of his chicken,"I feel like they chose him again just to make fun of me…"

Morgiana giggled,"Apparently, Sinbad himself put in the request for him to play as you again…"

Aladdin looked to her in shock,"What?! That jerk!"

Judar laughed and sat down beside Aladdin,"You'd think they'd at least hire someone near your age!"

Aladdin grumbled,"No kidding…"

Judar calmed down from his laughing fit(eventually), and took to eating alongside the smaller Magi. After taking their fill, people started to slowly head off for their beds. Judar looked down to Aladdin, to find his eyes closed, and head nodding off. He slowly started to tilt, until his head met Judar's shoulder. Judar shook him lightly, and at gaing no response, he sighed and picked him up. He looked to Alibaba.

"I'm gonna get Chibi to bed. See ya."

Alibaba smiled and waved,"'Kay, thanks. G'night!"

"Night!"

Judar entered into Aladdin's bedroom, and walked up to the bed. He pulled up the covers and laid him down. Once he tried to untangle his arms however, Aladdin only tightened his hold.

"Hmm…"

Judar chuckled,"Chibi, let go. You gotta get to sleep, and I gotta go."

Aladdin grumbled once more,"Nooo… I dont want you to…"

Judar shook his head and climbed into the bed,"C'mon kiddo."

Aladdin snuggled deeper into Judar, only gaining a sigh in return. "You're not gonna let me go, are you?"

"No…"

"Fine. I'll sleep in here for tonight, happy?"

Aladdin smiled and nodded,"Good night, Onii-Chan…"

It was silent for a moment longer, until Aladdin fell asleep to Judar's reply.

"Good night… Otouto…"

* * *

 **Onii-Chan means older brother.**

 **Otouto means younger brother.**


End file.
